Faith, the Fallen, and Family
by Thesseli
Summary: Two men with the same name revisit Stormwind. [The fifth in the Ebon Lion series, in which Anduin Lothar is raised as a death knight; the sequel to 'Champions'.]


King Anduin Wrynn had been anticipating this meeting since the moment he'd learned the identity of the leader of the Ebon Blade's Horsemen. Now that it was upon him, however, he could not contain his surprise.

The man standing before him was not what he'd expected. Anduin had imagined a grizzled veteran, the warrior commemorated in so many statues and tapestries and memorials; but instead, he found himself remembering a very early portrait, one he'd seen in Stormwind Keep as a child. It was a painting from the dawn of the First War, commemorating the coronation of the regent who'd ruled from the time of King Llane's death until his son Varian came of age. The man who stood before Anduin now was an exact match for the figure in that portrait, apart from the pale skin and luminous blue eyes that marked him as a death knight. This was his father's uncle, his grandmother Taria's brother, the man who'd lost his life at Blackrock Spire.

"Lord Lothar," said the king, extending his hand. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

There was the briefest of pauses before Lothar took Anduin's hand, as if the death knight was surprised that the king had offered it. "It's good to meet you too," the other man replied. If his appearance hadn't made the former regent's state clear to Anduin, his voice certainly would have. The resonance of it was most unnatural, and the king forced back a shudder.

Lothar seemed to understand. "Thank you for this, by the way…I know most priests aren't exactly comfortable around members of my order."

"That's never mattered to me," Anduin replied truthfully. His priestly instincts fought with his knowledge of the man before him, his history and connection with Stormwind. Undead or not, Anduin Lothar was not a threat. He was his grandmother's brother, after all, and the man who'd led Stormwind and its armies during the First War. "Besides, you're family."

The former regent seemed pleased with the young king's words. "Thank you for making me feel welcome here," Lothar said, clearly grateful. "I have to say, I've been looking forward to visiting Stormwind since I got back."

"And I've been looking forward to meeting you," said Anduin, as the pair began their walk through the city (followed clandestinely at a distance by a contingent of royal guards, all experienced rogues and longtime members of SI:7). "I don't want you or anyone else in the Ebon Blade to ever feel uncomfortable in Stormwind, you know. Your order was one of the first groups to allow and even encourage cooperation between members of the Alliance and the Horde." His brow creased slightly. "I just wish that cooperation hadn't come about because of the return of the Burning Legion. But you have my thanks, for coming to Azeroth's aid in its time of need. Again."

"I couldn't have done anything else," Lothar stated. The death knight was looking around with eyes filled with wonder, and any lingering unease Anduin might have been feeling melted away. "It's good to be back here," he said, almost reverently. "It's been so long…so much is different, but so much is the same too. I had some inkling, but…it's still surprising, sometimes. All the changes. Some of the others have been telling me about what's gone on while I was…away."

/In the spirit realm, you mean,/ the king thought to himself. /What must that have been like?/ But Anduin was well aware there was no use in asking; he knew death knights retained no memories of their time away from the physical world. "I'm sure it takes some getting used to, coming back after so much time has passed, with things just close enough to be familiar but still far enough away to make the difference noticeable."

Lothar nodded. "Like seeing old friends again after all this time…they've aged, but I haven't. I mean, I had before I died, but now it looks like I never did."

Anduin could understand that. "You are a bit younger than I expected."

The former regent smiled easily then. "That's because of the magic that brought me back," he said, by way of explanation. "Not that I understand how any of it works, of course, but I'm very grateful for this second chance. Khadgar could probably give you all the magical technical details, though. He's like a kid in a candy store when it comes to learning new things, and I know he's been quizzing the Deathlord about all of this resurrection stuff." He chuckled. "As for me, I'm just a warrior, plain and simple, and I'm happy to be of any help I can with this Legion problem. But when it comes to magic? Just ask Khadgar. I let him handle all that. In fact, that's what I've been doing since I met him," he finished with a grin.

Anduin smiled back at the former regent. Lothar had surprised him again. One of the greatest heroes of Azeroth, a name spoken of in reverence, had actually made him feel not only at ease but completely comfortable in his presence. And as a death knight, no less. No wonder he'd been known as such a good leader.

"I remember Khadgar saying that mages used to be regarded with suspicion, at least in Stormwind," the king continued, as they resumed their tour of the city. "Now you see them everywhere, as welcome members of our society. I still find it hard to understand how they ever could have been so mistrusted."

"Those were different times," answered Lothar. "But what Khadgar told you is correct. Mages were rare outside of Dalaran and the high elves' lands. But the human kingdoms did warm up to them, eventually, and that's when they started to become more common."

"Thanks, in large part, to the Archmage," replied Anduin. "I'm sure he had a hand in that, all those years ago."

Lothar nodded. "There have been so many changes since the First War," he mused. "At the time, working with orcs and trolls, undead and worgen and demon-infused elves would have been unthinkable. But here we are, and we're all fighting the Legion together. I've even seen vrykul, naga, and ogres helping Azeroth's forces on the Broken Isles."

"The campaign against the Iron Horde gave us the first taste of that kind of cooperation," Anduin agreed. "I can only hope it will last beyond our struggle against the Legion."

"I do too. Because if we're too wrapped up in fighting amongst ourselves here on Azeroth, we'll be less able to defend against threats from the outside." He stopped, and glanced at the sign outside the Gilded Rose Inn. "I remember this place. It's nice to see that some things haven't changed."

"Please don't think you'll need to rent a room for the night, Lord Lothar – you'll be staying in Stormwind Keep, unless you're needed back on the Acherus…"

"I don't have to return for some time, we're still in the planning stages for our next assault," he said thoughtfully. "This is a location where hearthstones can be bound, is it not?"

"It is."

Lothar gazed at him almost curiously, then reached into a pouch at his belt, taking out his hearthstone and holding it in the sunlight. It was obviously new, gleaming white and sky blue. "Do you know how many lives these could have saved?" he asked softly. "Everyone has them now…but during the First War, they would have been regarded as a miracle." Anduin could hear the regret in his voice as they began to walk again. "So many things people take for granted now would have been wonders back then. Permanent portals between major cities, packs that hold multiple times their size, enchanted weapons and armor…magic is so commonplace it's even used to enchant clothing, so our worgen friends don't tear them to shreds every time they change form."

The king nodded solemnly. "We've come so far…more advances have been made in the past few decades than in the centuries that preceded them. Technological, as well as magical."

"And still, some things can never be avoided, even with all our advances." Lothar paused, then turned to Anduin. "I would like to see Lion's Rest now, if that's all right. Pay my respects."

"Of course." Anduin had expected this request from the former regent; he would have been surprised if Lothar hadn't asked to visit the memorial. Varian Wrynn had been his nephew, the son of his sister and his dear friend King Llane. So he led the older man silently to the west, out past where the old barracks had been, and into the tranquil gardens that housed the monument to the fallen king.

Lothar approached the memorial slowly, resting a hand upon the stone. Anduin held back, giving him some time alone.

"I wish I could have lived to see the man you grew up to be," Lothar murmured at length, gazing at the carved features of King Varian Wrynn. Then he turned to Anduin. "I remember the day your father was born. My sister and Llane were so happy. There was a huge celebration in the city." He smiled. "Even as a child, Varian's goal was to protect Stormwind…and later, after it was formed, the Alliance itself. He talked about it even when he was a young boy; he felt it was a kind of sacred duty. But to know he gave his life in pursuit of that goal…" Lothar closed his eyes for a moment. "Llane would have been so proud of him." Anduin felt his throat tighten at the death knight's words, and even more so at those that followed. "Just like he would have been proud of you. His only grandchild, leading the kingdom against the Burning Legion."

"I fear I will never be the leader that either my father or grandfather was," replied Anduin softly. "I'm a priest. For all that I've been trained in the arts of governing, and diplomacy, and peacemaking, I know nothing of how to conduct a war. Especially not one of this magnitude."

Lothar regarded him for a few moments, then beckoned for the young man to come with him. He took a seat on one of the benches, one that gave a view of both the memorial and the sea. Anduin followed, sitting down on the bench as well.

"I know what it's like to have to lead, even when you don't think you're ready for it," the former regent said quietly. "I wasn't prepared for it. I doubt I ever could have been. So I'll tell you the same thing I told your father, when he became king."

"What did you tell him?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"That the deeds and legacy of previous leaders should inspire the new one," Lothar said kindly. "But they shouldn't define him. We are all unique, with our own skills and talents, and we all must follow our own path. Never feel that you're inadequate or that you'll never live up to your predecessors. I wasted a lot of time doing that, after your grandfather died." He sighed. "I finally realized I had to keep my focus on what I needed to do in the here and now, and not try to measure myself against what Llane had done. Losing him…and so many others…wasn't easy, but I did what I knew they would have wanted. Not just because it was right, not just to save the kingdom, but to honor their memories."

"That must have been very hard."

"It was. In the beginning I couldn't help but compare myself to Llane – he was a great leader, he'd kept Stormwind safe from the trolls long before the orcs ever came to Azeroth. Everyone loved him. Me? I was an army commander, very rough around the edges. I didn't know anything about ruling a kingdom, or diplomacy, or statecraft. But I had my sister, your grandmother…she knew all about those things. And I had Khadgar, who was and still is smarter than I could ever hope to be." Lothar smiled. "And that's the other thing you need to know. How important it is to keep your friends and family and advisors close, and to not think you have to do it all on your own." He looked out over the water for a moment. "An old friend of mine once said that it's the loneliness that makes us weak. And it's as true now as it ever was. When you isolate yourself, you can fall prey to your own fears and insecurities, or lose yourself in delusions or drink or self-pity. But you don't have to do that." There was a warmth in the death knight's words that was clear, even through the resonance of his voice. "Having good people around you will keep you grounded, help you see straight. You're not alone, even if it might feel like you are. So let Khadgar and Velen and Genn Greymane help…and me too, if you'll let me. We're not here just for the Alliance or Stormwind, but for you as well."

"Your help would be most appreciated, and very welcome," said Anduin, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you, Lord Lothar. Once again you've come to Stormwind's aid in our hour of need."

"I could do nothing less," he replied graciously. "But please, there's no need to be so formal. You don't have to call me 'Lord Lothar'."

"What should I call you then?"

He cocked his head wryly. "What your father used to call me, of course," he said. "Uncle."

King Anduin Wrynn smiled. This death knight – this man – had managed to raise his spirits, had helped him see the first glimmers of hope since news of the Broken Shore had reached him. And for this he was truly grateful. "You'll be attending dinner tonight at the keep, you and the Archmage?" the king asked. "Genn Greymane is very interested in meeting you. We both wanted to give you an official welcome back to Stormwind, and the Alliance."

"Of course we'll be there," Lothar assured him. "I've never been one to miss a meal…but Khadgar may need to be dragged from whatever library he's probably planted himself in by now. Don't worry, I'll make sure he's there, and on time at that."

"Thank you…Uncle," said Anduin. For the first time in many months, he felt something other than a gnawing sense of dread at the thought of the future. Now, he felt hopeful. "Shall we continue our tour of the city? There's been a good deal of new construction lately, as well as some new gardens and parks we're quite proud of. Our artisans have really outdone themselves."

"I would like that," Lothar said, rising to his feet. "Stormwind was always a beautiful city, and now it's even more so. Khadgar's been telling me about all the new renovations and improvements. Show me everything."

"Gladly," Anduin replied, leading his guest from the peace of Lion's Rest back into the heart of the city. He would show Lothar Stormwind at its best, with its many inhabitants of different races and backgrounds all living in harmony as fellow citizens. He wanted the former regent to be proud of what their city had become.

And, if the young king had noticed the raven following surreptitiously with the guards so it could listen in…well, he was far too polite to mention it.


End file.
